Industrial and manufacturing machines oftentimes include fittings for receiving tubes, hoses, and other components. For example, welding guns, load assist machines, and robotic equipment may include a number of fittings for connecting the apparatuses to a pneumatic or hydraulic source.
One type of fitting that is commonly used with pneumatic machines is a push-lock fitting; the term ‘push-lock fitting’ broadly includes any type of fitting, coupling, connection piece, etc. that includes a release feature which must be physically engaged by an operator in order to install and/or remove a tube, hose, or other conduit from the fitting. It should be appreciated that push-lock fittings can be used with a wide variety of machines, and are not limited to pneumatic machines or the specific examples provided above.